Were the Same
by angelhamby931
Summary: They are best friends but what happens when these feelings become something more to Craig CREEK Craig/Tweek Craig x Tweek , Cartman x Butters and Maybe Kyle x Stan
1. Ch1 Best friends

I looked around the lunch room, why did they have lunch in here!? Why! Oh god! What if someone attacks me! Like-like the gnomes man! Oh god anything but that!

I pulled at my shirt as I sat by my friends, always moving not able to stop; Craig looked up from his phone "Tweek? What the hell is wrong now?" he asked raising an eye, I Looked away as I blushed I couldn't help acting that way in front of him! It's not my fault "AH! Need-need coffee" I take a few sips of my thermos, it could only do so much! Clyde just chuckled; I guess he decided to change the subject "Dude, guess who Wendy walked in on making out with Butters" He smirked, he liked pissing others off for some reason he just found enjoyment out of it " Let me guess, Cartman?" Clyde looked shocked at Token "that's right, how did you know?" "Dude it's all over Twitter" he pulled out his phone, OH god! I have been getting messages all day about it! I twitched again "we should have seen it coming! Gah! "Craig nodded "yeah I mean the fat ass is always around the little fag" Token smirked at me and Craig "Just like you and Tweek? " Clyde started to laugh "who's to say they haven't already fucked each other!" I blushed hard, as I began to form that image me-me and my Best friend! Dating?! Or even the image of us fucking in bed! May-maybe I did have thoughts about us fuck-fucking but that was a good long time ago, I held my coffee cup close looking away "GAH!" I was never really good with words, Craig however just shot them a nasty glare while flipping them off, I –I wish he was nicer with our friends or at least find a better way to talk to them, "dude were just fucking with you" Token finally laughed, I smiled or at least tried too as we laughed, even though I did kinda feared for life if I told Craig how I really felt, I-I mean what if he kills me! OH GOD! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW BUT-BUTTERS CAN HANDLE THIS! The bell rang almost making me shit my pants but Craig quickly calmed me down as he shoved his hands into black Jeans "you got the notes from yesterday? I slept through" I looked at him and nodded "o-okay" He looked at me blankly, and then I remember class "OH! GOD! The bell!" I run down the hall, faster than anything if I'm late Mr. Garrison will kill me!

Token says I should try out for the track team, b-but they would just turn me down flat, how do I know? They have done it before! It's just too much Man!

I tapped my pen on my desk, the sound of it, I don't like it, I looked from side to side all around the room. Even as a kid the little things would scare the hell out of me; you would think I would have gotten use to it by now, well not really. I look over at Clyde, who is drooling over Bebe an-and I think she enjoys it, Ever since high school came Clyde had starting seeing the ladies off and on Clyde was a ladies' man, I mean really everyday at lunch or even class he tells us who he is with or who he is about to fuck! But he was nowhere near Kenny's level, if there was vote on who-who had the most sex, Kenny would be the k-king, I don't know how he did it but Kenny had sex with every girl in school , I think he's even going after guys! At least Clyde doesn't go into very detail like Kenny does!

Nothing really change with Token, He was still the rich teen in all of South park but the weird thing is that he doesn't act like most stuck up rich snobs I've seen, no matter how much the guys beg him, he won't lend them a dollar, I can understand that Token wants us to like him for him not for his money We all are as close as fr-friends can get no matter how much Presser it causes me oh god! , he still the smartest Teen next to Kyle or even Butters, I'm somewhat friends with Butters. I think Token was the most understanding Person in the group, it's most of the time just the three of us or if I'm lucky just me and Craig.

It's thanks to Craig that I'm friends with token and Clyde, I and Craig were like twins we may look different sure! B-but we do and want the same things, I guess that's why they think were like a couple, cause-cause we hang out so much, I wish!

Clyde see's me and waves; I give a simple wave back as I turn my head back to the front, when finally Mr. Garrison spoke as he started writing on the board "alright class, today were doing a group project" my eyes widen, ag-again!? Everyone looked at each other, Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes "you can do it as long as it's on something in History and make...Make whatever you want as a Project! Like video or something like that, alright pick your Partners" I turned to my side, looking at my best friend who had fallen asleep , I start to twitch as I turn away, I re-really needed a cup of Coffee, I started biting my nails trying to decided if I should wake him " err C-Craig?" He opens his one eye "Mm?" "Do-do you want to work –GAH! Work with me! On this project!" he finally sat up and yawns "okay what are we doing "he asked with his eyes half open, I now and then forget he is a heavy sleepier! I pull at my hair so I explain the project as he pushes his desk next to mine "any ideas?" "ER! C-can't think too much presser!" He sighed annoyed "just pick something" he spat, he's always in a bad mood after his little naps, I shake and look down, trying to think "we-we could do ah! Th-the um weapons of history!" I nearly yelled, I can hear them whispering and I blushed "um-um sorry, ER! " Craig blinked then smirked at me "I like it sounds cool" He simply said, I raised an eyebrow but then had another twitch, it made him annoyed "GAH! Okay, your house or mine" I pulled at my shirt, He watched me "my house, I'll call you don't be late" "yes s-sir" he knows I work every day after school, even though Craig thinks I should just skip but hey I never said I didn't want to work there! I mean free coffee!

I hear the bell, I let out a twitch as I stand Clyde was already following his as he puts it future "bride", I'm-I'm talking about Bebe of course, I looked as I waited for Craig and he joins me walking to class, Sometimes I worry to death if he hates the idea or loves the idea of us having the same class, I-I enjoy it though! So I guess he does too

It's almost the end of the day, Craig glares at his test grad and he looks like he could explode! Oh god, "ba-bad grade again?" I asked, He growled " fucking asshole" poor guy, wish he would study " what you get" glaring at me, I turn my paper away " it-it's nothing" I yell , but he grabs it looking even more pissed off but sighs and gives it back to me " you're a freaking wreak man" am I really that bad!? I looked at the A+ on my grade, feeling not so happy, but then he smirks and we laugh "GAH! Not funny Craig!" He punched me in the arm, I rub it "don't be a sissy about it "I just smile at the comment and he smiles back, I enjoy everything about him.

I pull at my hair as the last bell for dismissal goes off, damn why they have to make those things so loud! "It's about time" he commented heading to his locker with me slowly following behind, I see token and Clyde glaring at one another, oh god... It's one of those days, I hold my books close and I think Craig see's it too "what's got the sand in your pussies?" He shoved his hands into his black skinny jeans pockets, Token glares and hits his head against the locker It's one of things that he does that's tells us when Clyde has ditch him for a-a fuck, I sighed trying to not twitch to which I fail! I fear someone is going to have blood! Craig just shook his head with smirk played across his face "AH! Ag-again?"I asked, Clyde holds his hands up "hey! Don't go looking at me like that! He's just pissed because I skipped the project!" Token gave him a death glare "if you mean by: you went out and fucked then yes you did!" Finally I yell as the two almost go into a death punch "Oh Jesus!" Craig, step in between them "hey calm your tits! Relax Are we going to let this small thing get in the middle of our friendship?" Token sighed "yeah I guess your right" I finally speak up "ER! Bro-bro's stick by each other, you know!" Clyde shakes his head and smirks "we've done a lot worse" Craig opened his locker and threw in his books " so we all cool now?" he asked raising an eye, Token glares at Clyde " alright but you owe me!" I shook my head, this will not end well but at least they made up , Craig was the somewhat the peace marker in our little group , he always knew how to start or even break a fright, I slowly think this as I put my books away and close my locker " hey spaz, you coming" " hurry up or were leaving!" Clyde warned, I looked up and nodded "ah! Don't leave without me!" I begged running up to them, I still find it silly yet scary at the same how many friends I have made in the past year. We weren't always like this, best friends, walking home, laughing. I keep close by Craig; I never thought he would let me be this close to him. It's so much presser! Ever since I was Kid-kid I have always had no one, until I met Craig in 4th grade, shop class I had no choice in the matter of signing up! God all those tools! I only had myself, my family? No way man! They would rather let me bleed to death! But even thought they-they don't give a crap about me, but I still love them I –I guess.

Everyone back in 4th grade they where such' how Craig would say', dick holes to both of us, just to see a small fight! Everyone always called me a trouble maker and others would say Craig was the worse, they started telling me he was saying bad things about me, I-I should have thought before I acted.

we grew up hating each other, Craig I think took it the most as he would used to beat me, call me 'nothing' as if he could somehow and someday break me. For a long time I-I did hate him for everything, but as I grew I notice how much I let him do these things and to tell the truth … he had every right to hate me, I met Token and Clyde in 9th grade I think? Clyde was only bullying me because he was Craig's friend , But Token would Pull him away from me before he could kill me, I found it odd how Craig had stopped beating me, he would still call me nothing but-but that was it! It was weird!

I think we started becoming friends When he had lost his Hat, when I found it and told him I had found one of the guys throw it away, He looked blankly at me and I would just look at him, that was the first time I ever notice his gray Eyes "Er H-here" He takes the hate not really saying anything, I'm about to leave when he speaks up "hey Tweek isn't it?" I turn and still twitching "err...Y-yeah?" I say slowly, He puts on his hat "wanna hang?" I look up at him with confused look; he wants to hang out with me? I blink and nod "well come on "he starts to leave and I follow close behind "he-hey wait up! GAH!" I call as we leave the school.

After that we became close friends, I didn't notice how much we went through but here we are in 11th grade! Time is so f-fast! It even took like a month before Clyde even started hanging around me, I felt like I know everything about them, just like how they now every little thing about me.

I fix my apron as I start to leave for work still twitching, I've grown used to it as I clean the floor of the shop " dirty, so dirty" I say to myself ,I find the other co workers laughing , I just ignore them, same old day at work.


	2. Ch 2 Craig's point of veiw

I hear my phone go off, I growl as I answer the phone "what?" I speak But as soon as I hear the voice; it was Tweek the little spaz "Gah-Cr-Craig? AH! Can-can I come over? Yo-you didn't call" aw shit! I was about to yell at him but I sighed "yeah whatever" He yells over the phone almost blowing my ear off "GAH! See-see you then "I sighed annoyed as I hang up, putting a finger to my ear, you know If I was still same person who still called him nothing, I would kick the shit out of him or I would rather died then work with that spaz! But that one day…. He fucking touched my hat, I wanted to slap him so hard but I couldn't do it , there was just something inside that told me, A voice in my head telling me ' don't do it' it was weird as all hell. Plus I didn't have anything better to do, so I asked him to tag along He was as shock as I was, I thought he was just going to scream the whole fucking time but in truth, was I hated to say it but he's a pretty fun guy to hang around, We went to all the places I liked and the weird part is, he liked the same places, he even laughs at my jokes

His smiled, I hardly ever see him do that, it makes me warm inside and makes me feel … calm, and this is tweek were talking about here! The guy I would punch in the face , but back then I had just told him a joke about the guy who serve our food and he laughed , at first I look confused " that's v-very funny! AHAHA!" when he sees me looking at him; he covers his mouth and looks down but I just smirk and roll my eyes "you like my jokes?" He nodded while looking down while eating his fries "Mhmhmhm" I raised an eye at him "what?" "n-nothing, I didn't say a word!" he lied; he didn't like lying just like me "tell me" "Um I –I was saying, AH! Why d-don't you tell jokes more?! If-if you don't mind!" He was going to have another one of his Spaz attacks; I grabbed his shoulders "Hey dude! Calm down!" After the Spaz finally calms down "Nngh!" He started pulling his long glowing blond hair; I sighed as I stood up and grabbed his arm "AH! Whe-where are you taking me! Oh god, please don't kill me!" I ignore his yelling and screaming as I drag him across the street, flipping off anyone that looks at us "come on I'm not going to kill you "I finally let go of him and sat down on the ground, I watch as he stands there twitching, I pat the ground next to me, He takes a step forward and he shakily sits down next to me, still shaking and twitching, "th-the grass Nngh! It's so wet! "I nodded agreeing, me and Spaz agreeing on something? This has been a very weird day "yeah, annoys the hell of me too" he looks at me and blinks, for the first time and the only time, his face is able to give that warm smile It's the type of smile you only see one time in your life "you-you have noticed?" I rose an eye at him "Notice what?" His brown coffee color eyes look at me, shit I can't think of the word? His warm smile makes me have this odd feeling I've never had before

"Were the same…" he spoke softly,

I never saw that warm smile again, sure he smiles every now and then, but fuck Not the smile from before, after that day we became close more close then I have with anyone, and that's saying something then came the hard part … hanging out, Token said he didn't mind Tweek just found it weird I was hanging out with the little spaz, what does me hanging around Tweek have to do with a thing! God even Clyde took some time, before Tweek started talking to him and they somehow became friends, hell if I now!

I hear a light knock and turn off the TV, I walk up to the door and open the door to find the twitching blond standing there, he held a laptop bag while holding a history brook in the other, he twitched at me " well hello to you too" I say rolling my eyes while smirking , " st-stop laughing! Not funny! Nnngh!" I didn't even know I was, I move aside letting the hot head inside "so what do you want to do first?" I close the door as he sat on the couch and started up the laptop "ER!OH I DON"T KNOW T-TOO MUCH PRESSER!" he yells, to save myself the headache I cut him off "why don't you write the paper and I'll do the project?" He just a nod and turns back to the screen, I sit on the couch and watch TV while he Type away, still twitching which didn't bother me as much as it use to , I really could care less…

I had fallen asleep as the boredom took over, I finally woke up as I hear Tweek twitching and yelling at me "WH-what?" I rubbed my left eye, "GAH! I'm done with-with the paper" I looked at him half awake, I sighed "let's see it" He opened the screen twitching "Nngh here!" I sat close to him and looking over the screen, I let my shoulder rest lightly on his as I read, I found myself inhaling his hair it smelled just like coffee with mint, I could barely keep my eyes on the screen, I finally say " I like it really good jog Tweek , maybe our dick of a teacher will agree with us" Tweek just twitched and chuckled in return, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it and looks back to the computer screen , I lay my chin on my palm giving a side look at Tweek " something on your mind?" He finally closes his Laptop and just lets out a sigh " J-just thinking about time GAH!" I look at the clock with an raised eye "it's still early" "N-no I mean –AH- W-we are like best friends ER- It-it's almost the end of the year! T-Token and Clyde are still fighting! Oh god and the exams! What if I fail-fail?!" I let out a chuckle "I guess your right" I looked up at the ceiling thinking how short time we became friends, I sigh and look at him shaking my head, he's looking at me with those brown eyes of his, I felt my heart skip a beat, I roll my eyes and huffed "wh-whatever" He just tilt his head confused, I play with his Hair "you really are a wreak Tweek" I sighed, he's just so cute at times. Wait …what did I just say?

His breath started to increase "t-too much presser!" I finally back off" sorry" I spoke shrugging; He saved the paper and shut down the computer and gets up "I-I gotta go, my dad will kill me if I'm not back! JESUS!" "Chill" I look at him, is he blushing? No way I smirk at him , I finally get up as well and walk him to the door " See ya later" I waved and he somewhat waves back and leaves .

When I close the door, I put my back against the door and slide down "damn it…" I did it again, why do I always do that!? We-were best friends, what the fuck is wrong with me? I hear footsteps I look up and glare at the red head in front of me "what do want shrimp?" She glares at me, with the look that reads: the fuck are you doing? I just roll my eyes "I was just sitting here!" she looks around "and your high on crack friend?" " he just left, go bug someone else" she flipped me off as she walked away and I did the same " fucker" " bitch" I told her as she was walking away , if you can't tell I don't tell my sister a thing! Why? because she just a little brat.

I sighed as I sat down, I feel like crap, I hear my phone go off it's a text message and I look at it , it's token

Dude off the hook? –Black

Yeah Tweeker Just left-Tucker

Come over NOW-Black

When token text like that, he is ether piss off or very worried I looked at my clock, well I could ether hang with Ruby or token, I sigh and start texting back

Be there soon-Tucker

I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket then get out of my house and start heading to Token's, I sometimes forget how far token's house is, I come face to face with the guard " sup " He looks up from his Porn " go on " he opens up the two big doors and I head inside.

I see token and Clyde in the living room Token looks as annoyed as hell while Cylde is trying not to laugh, I chuckle "so what did I miss?" he looks up and points to the back window, I shrug and walk up to the window and look, at first I just see a bench with two shadows on it, then a Smirk breaks across my face when I see who it is, Cartman and Butters "they're making out in my back yard! What the fuck!?" Token yells out in anger, I let out a laugh as turn and look at Token, if by back yard he means Large Garden " you know he's doing that just to piss you off "" well it's working!" I finally stop laughing, but Clyde can't stop "he's been piss off since he saw it" Token cut him off "shouldn't you be cleaning? You owe me for our project!" Clyde he finally gets up and heads to the next room " fine just chill" I just shake my head as I smirk , Token sighs and finally turns to me with a sigh calming down" so how is your project doing?" I just shrug "it's fine; not as annoying as I thought he's doing the paper while I'm working on the project" He crosses his arms " you're so lucky, at least Tweek does his part , speaking of Tweek over our Text message" I raise an eye what the hell is he on about? "What about it?" "You called him Tweekers, what is that, a pet name?" My eyes widen, that was the first time I ever had called Tweek that "so what if I did?" I had no reason to lie, I hated to Lie and he just shook his head " Dude you have been acting weird lately" I rolled my eyes " don't be fag, me and Tweek are just fri-" he cut me off " Dude you're not just friends, every time I see you , your with him , you guys are more close then with me and Clyde , he's your best friend man" He raised his eye at me, I felt guilty because it was true but of course I didn't show it " yeah I guess so, why does it matter? So what, we hang out-""don't think I haven't Notice the way, you act around him" I looked down, I didn't have to tell him anything and so what! I feel like I can be myself around Tweek, I turn around and start to leave "I don't have to take this shit! Have fun watching the two fags making out" I walked out not even letting him answer, I finally find myself at the end of the street, I should kick my own ass for even saying that, now he thinks I'm a asshole and there's nothing going on with me and Tweek! No there's not …


	3. Ch 3 Hello Wild Party

"I just can't understand it" I jumped as I hear Kyle "Jesus Kyle! A-are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Kyle sighs and he glares at something, I follow his gaze, my left eye twitched as I watch Cartman talking to butters, while holding Butters close to him "I don't believe it, that Fatass is gay? He's dragged Butters though Hell and back! And now there dating, I call bullshit" "may-maybe he just was hiding his feelings!o-or maybe something is fucked up with him!" he looked at me with a confused look, I grab my books and hold them close while I twitched and yelled " Nngh!" he shakes his head and walks away , I start to walk but fall down, " AH! Aw sh-shit" I look at my shoes, I start trying to tie them, my hands shake like crazy! Oh god I can't think! Why can't I do this, I hear footsteps and look up "didn't anyone teach you how to tie your shoes?" Craig looked down at me with a blank face, "oh god! You-you mean I'm dumb! Oh man! Why!" he sighs "dumbass, here let me help" he gets on one knee and starts tieing them "you seem more hyper and twitchy than normal, other one" he pointed to my other shoe and he started fixing it "I –I didn't have coffee" he looked at me with wide eyes "what?" I shake my head "we-we ran out! When I asked mom for more she just told me they didn't have time and pushed me out-out of the house! They kicked me out! Fuck!" he stood up while I was explaining everything or at least trying to explain " Tweek relax, I'll buy you some after school" he held out his hand to help me up, I looked up at him, but grab it and he pulls me up " b-but what if-" he cuts me off " you'll be fine" He lets go of my hand when I'm standing and places it on my shoulder while smiling, I blink at him this is so unlike him, Craig is mostly the one to not talk to me endless we hang out and why is he smiling at me like that? My thoughts are stopped as I see Clyde hit him upside the head and Craig takes his hand off my shoulder and growls "what's up his ass?" I shrugged and watch Clyde walk away, is-is everyone just fucked up today!? Maybe Kyle is right! Oh no!

"Tweek?" I look at Craig, he was about to say something but stops he just shakes his head "were going to be late, let's get moving" he starts walking and I follow close behind, I would ask but Craig would just say it's nothing.

The whole week was weird; I mean more weird then gnomes taking my underwear! Oh god! That was the worse! I feel like Craig has been watching me during class a lot, did I do something wrong? Its history class, I listen to Mr. Garrison talk about the project then went on telling us about how fucked up men can be, that-that's not weird for this class. I searched through my Backpack looking for the research; did I put it away before my mom kicked me out?! I keep searching only to find nothing, oh no! Oh god no! Then finally I find it and sigh , I finally get up and hand it to Mr. Garrison" weapons?" he asked raising an eye, I twitched " w-well they did use weapons though out History endless that doesn't count! Please let it count!" he sighed "yeah whatever just go sit down Tweek" I nodded and sat down beside Craig, he punch me in the shoulder "GAH! What-what is it?" I yelled and he pointed to the note that layed on my desk, my hands open it which the note read

You going to Clyde's party?-Craig

I looked at him, He was looking at me and I nodded as I smiled, for the life of me I am telling you! I think he is blushing, I hear the bell go off "AH! God I w-wish they would not do that!" I yelled, Craig stood up with his books as he looks at me "come on lets go" I follow him to outside, were we usually hang out during recess, I look around I don't see Clyde or token, my eyes widen "the-there not here!" I look at Craig who kicks a rock "yeah, I saw this one coming Token is pissed at me because we got into a fight "I twitched "oh god! Is he alright!? Ho-how bad is it?!" "yeah, he's fine We got into a fight, over something, then I ran out" I looked down, trying to think of what to do "C-Craig, maybe you should say s-sorry?" he glared at me, I let out squeak but his look soften " your right Tweek" He layed against the wall and chuckled " I really am a asshole" he flipped himself off, I just laughed a little, I layed against the wall with him " so about the party" he gave me a side way glace " y-yeah if I can get out of work e-early " he shook his head with a smirk, that's when I remember " oh god! I –I almost forgot!" I open my back pack and start searching for what I'm looking for, Craig just watched with an raised eye, he's confused "her-here, the project" I hand him the paper and he takes, looking over it and folds it up and puts it in his Pocket "so the old fag liked the paper?" he spoke though his smirk, I nodded while blinking. I chuckled at the joke, I sighed still twitching "we-we should find them! GAH!" Craig looked up at me and nodded "you think they'll forgive me?" "AH! If-if they are our friends they will!" I yell, He smiled at me "we better start running" he grabs my arm and we start running down the hallway.

"L-look just hear him out guys! Don't kill him! GAH!" I yelled twitching, He sighed as he looked at our two friends "I'm sorry" he simply says, the two look at each other confused, Token glared at him "for?" "For yelling at you, you-you know me how I get, I'm not the most understanding Person in the world" I stood beside Craig as he spoke to them, Token sighed ,Clyde just shook his Head " great to have you back my friend" Token smiled and gave us both high fives " GAH! Th-thanks for hearing-hearing him out guys" I smiled at my friends, "you're welcome Tweek" Clyde says finally, we talked about random things for the rest of the hour.

I sat at the table with Craig as I took a sip of my Coffee; it's so warm and calms me down, God this is so good "hey tweek" I looked up and blink "eh?" "Thanks for helping me "I just twitched "it-it's no problem! I mean sure Token can be a hot head! But he is-is always cool! Clyde is-is not that easy going! OH MY GOD! It took a lot of talk-talking just to get him to look at you" He smiles at me, I love his smile "some things never change do they" "N-Nope" I finish my coffee I hear laughing from behind me , it was right after work and they still don't leave me alone, I looked down I hated my job but I love the coffee, Craig flipped them off that makes me feel a little better " there are other places you can work at " he finally says, I shake my head " you-you kidding? M-my Mom and dad would kill me for real!" He rolls his eyes "even if it means taking all this shit every day?" I looked away "He's my dad, I do anything for him "He raised his eyes at me "your fucking with me right?" "N-no" I shake my head, He glared slamming his hand on the table "I'm going to let you bend over for that so called dad of yours" I look at him with my eyes wide in shock, I've never seen him this way, even though it was true I still love my family no matter how much I want to hate them and no matter how much they hate me. "Tweek you okay?" I smile at him "Y-yeah, Nngh!" he smiles back then looks at his watch and says under his breath "aw shit..." I tilt my head as he gets up "I gotta go before my family gets home" he simply says, I wave goodbye "g-good luck!" I call as he waves leaving the shop; I sigh and shake my head as I throw away my empty cup.

It's Friday, I'm waiting outside sipping my coffee as I wait for the others, oh god what if they forgot?! What if they h-hit their heads or something? Oh god so much presser! I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped dropping my coffee "OH GOD! " I turn to see my friends smirking "that-that's not funny! You guys!" Clyde pats me on the shoulder trying to calm me "hey calm down Spaz! So how's the project with you and lover boy?" Token punches him in the arm and he laughs, Craig sighs as he rolls his eyes, who is lover boy? What the hell! "WH-what?" Craig just looks annoyed "it's nothing Tweek, he's just happy because he got Bebe to come to his party" I tilt my head at Clyde "fuck off Craig at least I get some!" Cylde yells at Craig, Token sighs "would you knock it off already!" "NNGH! Y-yes please! Can't handle the presser!" I agree with token, the two finally stop there fighting "you-you going to the party token!?" I asked changing the subject, He smiles back "yeah, but I won't stay long" "he's got a date with his girlfriend" Clyde spoke with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, Craig smirked "and like you don't?" I chuckled at that, he looks at me and I smile at him, Clyde punches him in the arm "dude weak!" I twitched as I bend down and pick up my coffee cup; there was still some in it so I drink the rest "so we'll see you after school?" I nod at them and start walking back to class, Art I spend half the hour drawing just random things, I still have the weird feeling that Craig watching me, when I look his eyes are closed Am I going crazy or something!? I finally catch him looking at my drawings, oh god! What if he thinks they suck! "Hey, let me see" I look down "er-er can't its b-bad" He smirks "come on, let's see it" I blushed showing him the picture, he going to hate it! His eyes widen as he takes it away and looks at it close.

"You drew this?" he asked and I nodded

"I-I know it sucks" He looks at me like I said something crazy "are you kidding?! It kicks ass!" "Re-really?" I blink then smile as He nodes his head "c-can I see yours?" I finally ask and he looks down but he pulls it out and shows me a picture of me, I was shock everything my hair, my eyes and lips! It looks so good! Amazing "yeah I know Art is gay" I cut him off "n-no it's really good!" He looks at me and blinks "your just saying that Tweek" I shake my head "no! NNgh! You could give even the art teacher a run for his money!" he looks at me surprise then smirks "you think so?" I nodded; I twitched when he smiled at me "c-Craig?" I asked, he looks at me with a confused look "don't ever change" we both laughed.

There are so many people, so many god damn people! I look around the house full of People, what makes it even worse! It's so fucking loud! I can't take it!

Token takes a sip of his beer as we watch Clyde drool over Bebe "dude just go up and ask her out, you done it with others girls! It's not hard" Cylde takes a large sip of his Beer "there just chicks! This is Bebe were talking about Dude!" "I-I don't understand! AH! Just ask her out!"I pull at my shirt; as I take another sip of my beer, it always helped me calm down; he looked at Token "he's right, what have you got to lose?" He slowly walks up to where Bebe is, I am worried as I shake my head, Token looks at his watch " I'll see you later tweek!" he waves and leaves, I started pulling my hair, I finally left to get some fresh air " god so many people ! I can't take it Man!" I find myself yelling to the sky's, I sit on the steps sighing, I finished off my beer "what are you doing out here?" I look up and find Craig infront of me and I just twitch. He sits down beside me "did I miss something" He raised an eye "OH god! It's so loud! So m-many people man! "He looked at me with a raised eye "yeah Clyde did always like playing loud music" I shook my head agreeing with him, I twitched "so where is Clyde?" I looked to the ground "getting another chick! GAH!" He rolled his eyes "should have seen that coming, and token?" "He-he left" I answer still shaking, Craig looked to the sky, he looked as though he were thinking about something "that sounds like token, the smart ass" He finally says, I shake my head He says something that I can't hear "WH-what?!" He shook his head "nothing that you need to worry about Tweekers" My eyes widen at the nickname; it was more better then spaz or even Nothing! "You-you called me Tweekers?" his face blushed red "I did?" I nodded, I can tell it bothers him and I drop it, I smiled weak "Er- wanna go back into the party?" He finally stood up and held out his hand, I grab it and we head inside.

Now I wasn't much of Drinker but when I drink, I would say I'm a happy drunk-drunk you know? I would always laugh at jokes and just be happy for no reason, but even though it got me to stop twitching b-but didn't calm my nerves at times that's the main reason why I don't even touch it, it's awful

Token was the smart drunk, you know the ones who get upset when you piss him off I guess that's one of the things that make me laugh because he almost got into a first fight with Craig , oh god what a night….

Cylde was always type of sex drunk, always wanting do it with anyone but lucky not his own friends, he even hit on Butters! To who turned him, well um Cartman kinda punch his lights out.

And then there was Craig, always wanting to pick a fight with someone and he would do things then say on money, he didn't remember a single thing.

I was already on my 3 cup, it was strong as for Craig could barely even think for himself , He started using pick up lines on me to which I found funny " wanna see something even more better then *hic* this party" I just smiled and nodded, I thought he was joking but I was way wrong….


	4. Ch 4 the feeling

I have come to realize a few things,

If I could say soap operas suck monkey balls, I would be so happy! Token says they have a theme to them , bull shit

I feel so empty inside , I can't stop watching my best friend who doesn't for some reason , won't hang out with us anymore

I don't remember a thing From Cylde's party, I have no clue why but Tweek stopped talking me ever since the party when he asked; did last night mean anything? I told him I didn't remember anything, what was really bad …He looked heartbroken then walked away.

Other thing I have realized, I would used to punch myself if I ever found someone like Tweek cute but , now that I can see and proven myself a fag ,Yes I've come to accept the horrible fact, albeit quite Bitterly. So it fucking hurts to Watch someone you like a lot get, who is ignoring you almost the whole day.

Tweek is not sitting at our table, he sits with Stan group talking to Butters, I watch him as he smiles at Butters Even though I haven't looked at him Cylde is glaring at me " dude just go and tell him already! This has gone on long enough …" I finally look at him "what are you talking about?" He sighs "you are hopeless man… you have been drooling over spaz ever since he stopped taking to us" Token just nodded in agreement "we see how you look at him, it's not just us anymore" I looked down at my plate " does it really show?" yes they already knew, why bother hiding it? Clyde smirks "so lover boy finally gives in?" "Fuck off" I flipped Clyde off, I lay my head on the table "you know the worse part?" they look at me confused as they ask what "that it's of all People tweek…" I shake my head, ever since I can remember I had always hated Tweek , then when he became my best friend we became even more closer and after I got drunk at that party from last week, I don't remember " what do you mean? " I look at them both " you know I hated the hell out of him for a long time and I think he did too, I never thought I would find myself falling for someone like tweek, it's that feeling you get when you feel warm from the sun I guess.. " "Dude what the hell are you talking about? " I shake my head as I smirk "you guys are real assholes"

Token just smirks "I think he's talking about some movie, but really when are you going to tell him?" I look over at Tweek , who is still talking to Stan group " I'm not, he's not going to find out ether " I glare at them " so you're just going to wait and see how this plays out?" I just shrugged "for the most part" they look at each other, Cylde just glared " he's going to find out sooner or later, you know that" " and when he does, he'll ether tell me or-" Token cut me off " leave us?" I looked down, as much as I hated the idea, it would happen sooner or later, all I could do is wait, Clyde just glared "I can't believe you, even after what happen at the party?" "I told you I don't remember that shit "I found myself looking at Tweek again, I hear Clyde sigh" Craig you-"Token cuts him off as he punches him in the leg " shut up Clyde! Not yet" I look back at them confused as all hell "what are you talking about?" I asked raising an eye, Cylde growled at Token then just stood and left the lunch room "don't worry he'll come around" I just rolled my eyes "whatever" was else was there to say?

I wait by Tweek's Locker, hoping to finally talk to him and know why he is avoiding me all day, I type my foot as I look up at the ceiling Tweek should be here soon. I finally see in the corner of my eye, a blong with long blond hair I let a smirk play across my face as side glace at him " hey tweekers" He jumps a little and looks at me as he opens his Locker " Cr-craig!? " I smirk at him as I watched him put away his books and get new ones "wanna walk to class" "Nngh-no!" I blinked did I hear him right? "Okay, you want me to hold your books they look heavy" he finally closes his locker and starts to rush off, oh hell no! I grab his arm and stop him "what the hell is your problem?!" "L-let me go! Oh god! Please don't kill me!" He begged "not til you tell me why you been hiding from me!?" I started to pull out starting to have another one of his spaz attack "L-let go of me Craig! I can't take this! " He yelled, I tighten my grib on his arm "tell me! Aren't we best friends!? You tell me everything!" I finally let go, I found my anger taking over, and he ran off "GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" I yell at him. Fuck! I hit my head against my locker; I scared him away "Clyde stop!" I hear token and look to find Cylde storming down the hall to me glaring at me while Token was trying to catch up with him, I feel my cheek start to burn red as I feel to the floor "god damnit!" I looked up at the asshole who punched me; my eyes widen "c-Clyde?" he looked pissed off. He grabbed me and pulled me off the ground and shove me against the lockers " you fucking asshole! Do you even know what you are doing to Spaz!?" I yelled in my face, I glared back and kicked him in the balls; he finally backs away "back off asshole!" I punch him in the nose I can the warm blood as I look at it, I didn't like this.

My nose is bleeding as my eye is half close as I lay against the lockers, I'm waiting for the final but nothing happens, I feel someone wrap their arms around me when I open my eyes I can only see blond hair as someone holds me close while I watch Token with Mr. Mackey helping "alright who started it!" he glares at both of us "it was Clyde he did it!" Stan called from his group, Cylde finally breaks away and smirks "yeah that's right I did it!" he glared at me as Tweek held me close "n-no more... no more fighting Nngh- please c-Craig" He's crying , he's barely even twitching " tweek…" was all I could say before I hear Clyde yelling over us as he is dragged away, I can only do the thing that comes to mind as tweek cries begging me and asking me if I'm alright , I wrap my arms around him and tell him everything is fine.

One of the teachers dragged me away, taking me to the nurse office, finally she says I'm free to go, I thank her and leave.

I find only token waiting on me, he looks upset with me "you okay?" I shrugged "truth? No, I feel like the worse jackass that ever walked the planet "he just shook his head and asked how was he doing "look at yourself, Clyde did this" "yeah and I don't even know why, whatever I did it must have piss him off "Token looks worried at me we don't say anything, I finally asked how is tweek handling this

"He's upset and maybe even hiding, he was worried about you, I saw him up here but I think he was still scared and ran off when he saw me.

I sighed "Might as well look for him " he open his mouth about to say but stops himself "token, if you know anything about what happened and why Clyde did that, then you better tell me now" he looked down "do you really want to know what happened at party? Why Tweek hasn't been talking to you?" I look at him in eye, he knew this whole time, god damnit what could be so damn bad that my own friends are hiding things from me "Token what happened, I need to know" He sighed "I didn't anything but Clyde saw most of it, you were drunk out of your mind, Clyde told me he was about to have sex in the bedroom when he saw…" "What?" he looked down "you and tweek, were in bed having sex "it was a real brain fucker, I was speechless, I-I couldn't think of anything! I had sex with my best friend! This explains so much, why Tweek hasn't been talking to me or why he asked me if it meant anything. Which I still don't know, finally I found my words "and that's-that's why Clyde got pissed at me?" "When you told us you weren't going to tell him your feelings, Clyde just knew that plan wasn't going to work, you would just hurt Tweek more, his words not mine dude!" He sighed and looked at me, Token didn't side with me or Clyde it was weird, I felt bad for getting him into this whole thing " sorry " he looked confused " for what?" "For getting you into-"he cut me off "it's okay, but save your sorry for Tweek he still scared about what happened" "did you see which way he went?" Token pointed down the hall which lead to the library, we said our goodbyes and I walked away.

I walked into the library , I started walking down the rows of Books, I finally hear crying I looked at the back and found Tweek sitting down with his knees' held close to together, I slowly walked up, he snapped his head up "ACK!" he sniffed " well hello to you too, what are you doing here?" He sniffed still twitching "nngh- I was scared-scared, so much blood! I-I couldn't take it" I sat down beside him "hey calm down, it's not like this hasn't happen before-"He cut me off "b-but it was you and Clyde! I-I don't want to lose my friends over something so –so oh fuck! Like this!" I see new tears start to fall, I sighed and put an arm around him "you wanna get out of here and go for a walk?" He looks at me with his brown eyes his mouth is open half way and he nodded, I finally stand up and hold out my hand "you just going to sit there or are you ready?" he grabbed my hand; I pulled him off the ground "alright stop cry-" I think my heart just stopped as I feel Tweek hug me, no one has ever hugged me if they did I would kick there ass but I started to feel something , I've never felt this way before and this is because just by some simple hug?! We finally break the hug, his face is red. I sighed trying to calm down as I push away his tears "come on lets go "I grabbed his arm and pulled him out as we started walking off the school grounds.

We walk down the street not really seeing anyone, I didn't know what to say he would twitch every couple of seconds, I found him looking at my cuts and burses "Nngh! Ho-how can you stand doing that!? You could have been killed!" "If I was, then how am I talking to you?" I smirked as I notice we had stopped walking "No-not funny! You-you got hurt more then you usually do oh god! I should have stop-"I didn't know how to stop his tears, all I did was hug him "you really are a wreck Tweek" his hair was still as messy as always, I ran my fingers though his hair he looked up at me with brown eyes confused. I sighed and finally broke our hug smiling "you wanna talk over coffee?" I raised an eye, He nodded "o-okay"


	5. Ch 5 love me always END

Oh god so much presser! So much has happen! I don't how much more of this I can take ….

I drink from my Coffee cup; it helped but not much "so "he started "you didn't tell me… "He looked at me with a blank face, what is he thinking!? "t-tell you nngh! What?" I shook at he looked at me feeling a little scared, what is he talking about? He sighed "that I slept with you" I yelp as he said that, I shake almost dropping my coffee "C-craig I-"he cut me off "which is why, I'm not going to force you, you can tell me what happen when you are ready however, I don't think we should just be best friends, I've been thinking and I want you to be more then that what do you say to that?" I blushed as he finished that last part; in his own way he just told me he loved me, I smile at him warmly I felt my face go warm "I-I don't think I'm ready to tell what happened but I want-want that as well" I laughed as his face turned full red, it was nothing romantic but it was wonderful. I feel myself drop my drink as he lend across the table and kissed me deeply, I couldn't stop twitching but I kissed him back but sad to say he pulled away , aw man " Nnngh!" I blushing full red, I felt him grab my hand and pull me out of my chair and out the door "wh-where are we going!" I asked getting a little scared, he didn't answer me.

When we finally made it to Craig's house, he pushed open his door and gently layed me on the bed, getting on top kissing me deeply, I slowly held him close to me hoping this wasn't a dream, he finally broke away from my lips and made his way down removing every piece of clothing, oh god! I can't believe it we're doing this in his room!

I feel his arms around me as I start to fall asleep, I'm-I'm not used to sleep to tell the truth but right now with Craig holding me close, I feel safe with him and I-I love him " tweek" He says under his breath, my eyes grow heavy but I look up into his " Eh?" he rubs my back up and down as he sighs " you won't leave me will you?" I blink, that's an odd thing to ask but I smile and say I would never think of leavving him; it would way too much presser! And I love him too much for that "I love you too Tweek" that's all I hear before passing out.

The end


End file.
